1. Field
The following description relates to a recognition apparatus and method with collaborative recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
In a general speech recognition or image recognition technology, recognition results are output by using one type of recognition apparatus or by combining results from various types of recognition apparatuses for an identical input. However, performance of recognition apparatuses may be reduced by input data variation occurring due to a relative distance between a microphone and a speaker in the case of speech recognition, and due to a relative distance between a camera and an object in the case of image recognition.
Accordingly, in order to overcome such drawback, methods of training recognition apparatuses by considering various inputs have been suggested. However, such methods, which cannot consider all types of input variations accordingly may not solve the problem.